


A Wonderland Surprise (Part Four of Footprints! Knock Yuuri Up Week)

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Shower, Fluff, Incest, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Yuuri’s heart almost jumped clear up his throat in shock as silver streamers and confetti was suddenly falling all around him. When the stunned haze faded he realized that the entire living room and kitchen was decorated with silver streamers and paper snowflakes. A pile of presents was staked on a table all wrapped in a shiny silver and blue paper. It was like a winter wonderland even though it was still technically fall.





	A Wonderland Surprise (Part Four of Footprints! Knock Yuuri Up Week)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Knock Yuuri Up Week for the Footprints Collection! Today is a Free Day, so I chose to do a baby shower!

“I’m sorry, Vitalik, but I just can’t walk around anymore,” Yuuri groaned, a hand on his lower back as he hunched over slightly. As he had been most of the day Vitaly was face down into his phone and it finally got on the omega’s last nerve. Yes, he was only 28 weeks along and shouldn’t be this tired but he was. “Vitalik, are you even listening to me? What is so important that you won’t let me rest?!”

At the harsh tone in his mate’s voice Vitaly’s head snapped up and he immediately pocketed his phone. “N-nothing, I’m so sorry. Come on, let’s get you back to the car and home.”

Yuuri’s shoulders dropped with a heavy sigh as his son and mate took his arm and helped him walk. “You said you were taking me out for a nice meal and a day of baby shopping. The meal was amazing, but you hardly said a word. Is everything ok?” His voice went from angry and annoyed to worried.

Vitaly stopped them long enough to plant a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “It’s fine. I promise. I’m really sorry for not paying more attention to you two today. I will make it up to you when we get home, I promise.”

With a doubtful hum Yuuri simply followed along - slowly. It was getting harder and harder to get up and do things with every passing day and his little bean was still less than a kilogram in weight. He was still likely to double in size the next thirteen weeks. Although this pregnancy was nowhere near as hard as Aiko’s, it was definitely harder than his other three. The doctors had already told him the last two months would be definite bed rest and he was quickly approaching that deadline. With a protective hand on his belly he allowed Vitaly to help him into the car and he let out a relieved sigh as the pressure was taken off his lower back and feet. 

Within seconds he was falling fast asleep. 

“-uuri?”

Yuuri jolted awake and squinted his eyes behind his glasses. Home. Had he slept the entire way? “Ah, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Vitaly only smiled, helping his mother out of the car and propping him up against his side as they made the slow trek up the sidewalk to the door. “You’re feeling alright, aren’t you? It’s just a normal tired?”

“Mm, it’s normal,” Yuuri assured him. Vitaly unlocked and slid the door open and Yuuri stepped in ahead of him, more than happy to slip off his shoes. 

“SURPRISE!”

Yuuri’s heart almost jumped clear up his throat in shock as silver streamers and confetti was suddenly falling all around him. When the stunned haze faded he realized that the entire living room and kitchen was decorated with silver streamers and paper snowflakes. A pile of presents was staked on a table all wrapped in a shiny silver and blue paper. It was like a winter wonderland even though it was still technically fall. 

“Yulian! Alyona!” Yuuri cried, immediately finding himself drowning in tears as his children approached to hug him from each side. “How are you both here? Ulya, you have ballet! And Alya, you should be preparing for Nationals!”

“Christina and Thomas said they could cover my leads for a few days,” Yulian responded. “They actually were really excited to be able to star and our busy performances aren’t until closer to Christmas. It’s a short trip, but I didn’t want to miss this.”

“I’m not worried about Nationals, Mama,” Alyona squeezed. She had just missed qualifying for the Junior Grand Prix Final, but Yuuri was so proud of her regardless. “I’ll be fine! Plus, Yuuko-san said that I can skate at the Ice Castle all I want.”

“Mama, look at all the decorations!” Aiko bounded up and squeezed her way into a hug.

“They are beautiful, baby! Did you do all of this?” Yuuri asked, taking in everything that had been done. 

“Yup!” She beamed.

“Oi, I helped!” Nobuo whined from off to the side.

Aiko stuck out her tongue. “You just caused problems! Would have been better without you!”

The beta gasped, a hand to his heart in despair. “That hurts Ai-chan! I worked so hard on those snowflakes you threw away!”

“Ok, kids, give your mom some space,” Takeshi’s voice boomed, making them finally release their hold on Yuuri.

“Nishigori-san, Yuuko!” Yuuri smiled, each giving him a much briefer hug. “Thank you for doing this. It means a lot that you are here.” It means a lot that you will still talk to me.

Yuuko kissed him on the cheek and rubbed a happy hand on his belly. “Of course, Yuuri. You’ll always be our friend, no matter what happens. And you know I love babies! The triplets wanted to be here, but they just couldn’t find a way. They sent gifts, though!”

“Geez, there’s so many,” Yuuri muttered in awe, the stack far much larger than it should have been given the small amount of people present.

“Katsuki-kun and I have a lot of co-workers that wanted to give their well wishes,” Nobuo mentioned. “Though I figured you may not want them actually here.”

“Well, I certainly hope that doesn’t extend to me.”

The mood in the room changed immediately and everyone fell silent. Yuuri couldn’t explain it, but it was a like an electricity in the air, a rumble before the storm. “Fujikawa-san...it’s truly an honor.” Yuuri did his best to bow over his bump, a slightly fearful thumping in his ears. Fujikawa Daizo had been a regular at the onsen as long as Yuuri could remember - when he was still a child. The man had always been kind to their family and Yuuri had liked him...but all of that was before he knew who he really was - Oyabun. Vitaly’s Oyabun. 

“The honor is all mine, Katsuki-san,” Daizo countered. “To be allowed into your home under such joyous circumstances. That is, of course, if you will have me.”

“A-ah of course!” Yuuri bowed quickly again. 

“Oyabun,” Vitaly whispered, voice unsure.

Daizo shifted the gift into one hand and lifted the other to Vitaly’s cheek in such a gesture that Yuuri felt jealous. “Vitaly….I am very proud of you. You have made such a good mate, and I have no doubt that you will make a good father.” Vitaly leaned in to the touch and Yuuri had to do everything to keep himself from releasing an angry scent of possession. 

“Jiji!” Aiko skipped up happily, breaking the tension. 

Daizo smiled and extended the gift out to her. “Ah, Ai-chan! Every day you become more and more beautiful just like your mother. I see you kept Takahashi-san in line?”

“Mmhm! I made him do everything I said!” Aiko nodded, taking the proffered gift. 

With a pat to her head he chuckled. “As you should. Please, do not stop what you were doing on my account. Make yourself comfortable. I know my wife had trouble standing on her feet for too long once she started into her third trimester.”

Yuuri offered him a small smile, rubbing his belly. “Thank you. I truly wasn’t expecting this. It’s too much.”

“Nonsense!” Yuuko clucked her tongue and started to guide Yuuri to his spot on the sofa dictated by all the pillows. “We all brought some snacks, so let me make you a plate and bring you something to drink. Water or something else?”

“Mm, cocoa,” Yuuri asked, “With Nutella.”

Yuuko chuckled, “As if regular cocoa isn’t sugary and chocolatey enough.”

“I think baby inherited Aiko’s love of sweets,” Yuuri mumbled, rubbing at the spot of his belly where he felt his daughter’s kick. “They sure didn’t get that from me.”

“Ai-chan, why don’t you pick out a present for Mama to open?” Alyona instructed as she and Yulian made their own little plates of food to nibble on. 

“Nobuo-niichan said that Mama has to open this one first,” Aiko reached for the largest present that was haphazardously wrapped with an odd shape to it. 

Yuuri couldn’t be bothered to try and lean over to unwrap the gift, far too comfortable in his current position. “Why don’t you open it, baby?” Aiko didn’t need to be told twice and began ripping off the paper. Mochi and Marron were quick to pounce and grab at a large chunk playing tug of war between them and shredding it to pieces. It would be a mess to clean up later, but Yuuri smiled internally at the thought it wouldn’t be him cleaning it up. Pregnancy perks. Yuuko brought him his cup and plate and he thanked her, using his belly as a table for his small plate.

“An elephant!” Aiko beamed, revealing a rather large stuffed elephant.

“Oh, how cute!” Yuuri exclaimed. It was large enough to be a baby pillow and would fit perfectly in the crib. Though, it only took to the fourth present that he realized there was a running theme. Elephant crib blankets and sheets, elephant onesies, elephant bedroom decor. “Ok, not that I don’t think it’s incredibly adorable, but who thought up the elephant?”

“Me!” Nobuo shot up his hand with a grin. “I was in this small town for a job that had a fair going on. I played one of their games and decided whichever animal the worker gave me would set the theme for the gifts.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t walk away with a Pokemon,” Vitaly huffed in amusement.

“Are you trying to say Pikachu isn’t cute?” Nobuo frowned. 

“I like Eevee!” Aiko chimed in placing another gift on the sofa next to the growing pile next to Yuuri. 

“Be quite careful with that one, Aiko,” Daizo piped in, voice low and calm among the excitement. “That one is quite delicate.”

Vitaly stepped forward and carefully took the box from Aiko. “How about I open this one? Just in case?” Aiko nodded, retracting her hands in fear of breaking something though her brown eyes watched on curiously. Vitaly carefully opened the box and pulled at the tissue before pulling out a golden statue covered in jewels. It was a mother elephant and her baby, trunks curled together and touching at the tip. Yuuri and Vitaly’s jaws dropped in awe.

“Protection, good luck, wisdom, and fertility are the feng shui energies the elephant brings into a home,” Daizo began, “Though perhaps the last one is not needed here.” He threw an amused glance at Vitaly and Yuuri, the later blushing heavily. “I hope that this statue brings you all these things, but most of all protection. It is also a promise to you that I, personally, will ensure protection on this home.”

Yuuri was almost afraid to touch it, knowing it must have cost a fortune. “T-thank you...it’s beautiful. I really have no words.”

“Oyabun…,” Vitaly’s voice trailed, a hint of wetness to his eyes.

“No words are necessary,” Daizo assured.

They finished opening the last of the gifts and Yuuri felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, despite having really done nothing. Yulian and Alyona helped to take all the gifts to the baby’s room and Aiko was left to pick up the mess she and the animals had made much to her annoyance. It required an extra scolding from Yuuko to make her do it. Nobuo helped, though he turned the clean-up into a fake snowball fight only creating more of a mess. Aiko’s laughs were worth it. 

For a moment, Yuuri was left in the small living room with Daizo. Licking his lips, he picked up the courage to say what was on his mind. “You’ll protect him too, won’t you? Please...I do nothing but worry every day that he won’t come home.”

Daizo was silent for several moments, eyes staring out at the cold ocean behind thick black frames. “I know that some days you feel jealous of me, Katsuki-san...please do not. There is no one in this world that Vitaly could love more than you - except perhaps your daughter to come. There is no need to feel jealous, for it is I that is jealous of you.” Yuuri swallowed hard. “I have a daughter whom I love very much but does not speak to me. Vitaly...he is the child I never could have and I love him just as such. I would do anything to protect him. Though I know I could never do it as well as you, please trust me with his care.”

Yuuri wiped at a stray tear. “Thank you. Thank you for being there for him and helping him redirect his anger. I know...I know deep down that if had not had someone like you to guide him he could have ended up just like his father. I don’t know if I could have survived that. And thank you for not casting us aside at our….unusual relationship.”

Reaching out, Daizo rested a comforting palm on Yuuri’s knee. “I know it must be hard for you...to have your family cast you out and the town turn on you. But know, Yuuri, that I will support you, as will my people. I have witnessed the horrors omegas can be forced to go through, and I do not judge you for what you must do to survive and cope, just as I do not judge your son.”

“Mama! Cake time!” Aiko shouted from the kitchen, interrupting the serious talk.

Daizo only squeezed Yuuri’s knee in reassurance before standing. “Allow me to get that for you.”

Yuuri smiled softly, full of emotion as he looked at the giant elephant that still remained at his feet. Rubbing at his belly again he thought of his little baby girl curled up on the large animal. His little elephant. 

Yuuri couldn’t wait.


End file.
